


George's Struggle

by destielcasdean



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielcasdean/pseuds/destielcasdean





	George's Struggle

I’ll never finish this goddamn book thought George as he sat in his office chair, aimlessly observing piles upon piles of manuscripts with different, alternate plots to one another, none of them good enough as his publisher had put it. No longer did the readers want stories with incredible plots, wild medieval fantasies and intense characters; sex and violence, dragons and generic fantasy story lines were the primary desire of the audiences, all thanks to HBO’s Game of Thrones. The show created by Dan and Dave. George couldn’t help but shudder at the mere thought of the two. The Winds of Winter, the upcoming installment of his bestselling book series The Song of Ice and Fire was supposed to be everything but that. It was supposed to follow the themes set by the previous novels. The publishers wouldn’t have it though. They too had become so caught up in the so called “Game of Thrones” status quo set by HBO’s show, by Dan and Dave, that they wouldn’t have anything but what the show presented. Had they thought differently, the book would have been out years ago, and he wouldn’t be facing the bombardment of slander and other verbal abuse he so regularly received now.  
He’s gonna die before finishing that book. Maybe he’s dying right now. Why isn’t Winds of Winter out yet? Has the old man become illiterate? Maybe they were right. Maybe he wasn’t going to finish the book. Maybe, he was going to die before finishing the generic, mainstream fantasy story that the audiences craved for, the one that he was so reluctantly being compelled to write. Maybe it’s for the better though he thought, if he passed before the book was released, at least I won’t have a pile of generic fantasy trash to my name once I’m done. Nonetheless, he took up his pen and started from where he left off.  
It was the spring of 2016, and the newest adaption of his books, the 6th season of Game of Thrones was to air in a few weeks. George walked around the red carpet of the exclusive premiere, smiling and waving as though nothing was wrong. But everything was. He should never have accepted HBO’s offer to make a show of his stories; everything had gone wrong ever since. He had barely been able to write, with all the time that the show had taken up. There went the creators of the show, Dan and Dave, the two that had kicked off his downward spiral of creativity and literary work. They had twisted and manoeuvred their way into the world he had created, and were taking all the credit for the stories he had written. Except now, they were changing it up. They were adding things, taking away things and creating something dreadful, something that was the very opposite of what he had imagined the show to be. Dan and Dave quietly spoke to one another, taking occasional glances at George, who was growing impatient of the night’s tedious programme. Slowly, Dan began making his way to George, as if to break some terrible, unforeseen news.  
“George,” he started hastily, “We need the new book out. We need it out now. We barely had enough material for this season as it was, and we have nearly nothing from you for the new one. We can’t start filming until you give us something.”  
Good thought George as he took in Dan’s words, they can’t create a new season without me? So be it. I’ve had enough of this bull****. Nonetheless, George quietly nodded, assuring Dan that new content to twist and turn was coming right up. Except it wasn’t. George, like a wall street executive after the financial crash of 2008, was done. Done with his books, done with the show. With all of it. He had now decided something he should have done years ago. No longer was he going to take **** from Dan and Dave, the pair that had been clawing at his doorstep for the last seven years. He wasn’t going to comply to the wills of HBO and the millions of dense, half witted Game of Thrones fans who were so easily entertained by the mindless slaughter and sex the show portrayed. He was quitting.  
His phone was ringing. It had been for every day, every hour of the last couple of weeks, ever since he had announced that his series was done, that he was going to leave it unfinished. Journalists, fans, Dan and Dave. All were uncontrollably dialling their phones, tirelessly trying to reach him. The duo of opportunistic scum had also shown up at his doorstep. They had stayed there, with red on their faces for many hours, until they eventually gave up. George wasn’t going to let them in. He had granted himself a new start, a new beginning. He was done with the Song of Ice and Fire, The Game of Thrones. His own world that had held him captive for so many years, making him unable to pursue his other ideas and stories, had finally let him go. No longer was he held by the chains of the Song of Ice and Fire. He was going to write like he had never written before.


End file.
